


Fade Away (Translation)

by JasmineH



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: 翻译的依旧非常糟糕，只能凑活着看。原作者真的非常非常厉害！本来这篇我就是按着她自己的英文译文翻的，像我这种英翻中都是半吊子的人，只能仰望啊。没有抓虫，年末了还有些事没有完成，大概有空会大修一下吧。希望大家不要因为我糟糕的表述和错别字而丧失兴致，祝大家阅读愉快！





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fade away (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592929) by [GrimmjowKurosaki19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19). 



> 翻译的依旧非常糟糕，只能凑活着看。  
> 原作者真的非常非常厉害！本来这篇我就是按着她自己的英文译文翻的，像我这种英翻中都是半吊子的人，只能仰望啊。没有抓虫，年末了还有些事没有完成，大概有空会大修一下吧。希望大家不要因为我糟糕的表述和错别字而丧失兴致，祝大家阅读愉快！

 

**I’m cold and broken**

**It’s over I didn’t want to see it come to this**

蜘蛛侠是绝对不会答应这份请求的，他当然不会了，一份血液的样品可不正是所有想要将他剖析了，来窥探他“小秘密”的那群人所梦寐以求的吗？他可以想象，藏在这个男人秘密身份后的所有人，可都比眼前这个狂妄的、自命不凡的、可怜又天真的小蠢货重要多了。更何况这个小蠢货还在央求他的血呢？

 

可是他只是想要活下去啊，他想要的不是长生，仅仅只是跟这个星球上所有普通人一样长的寿命已经是他的奢求了。在某一个瞬间，他想放肆地嘶吼，撕破纽约所有的大厦，撕碎高高在上的晴空。他还想不顾一切地哭泣，把他昂贵的玻璃酒杯重重地砸在他的脸上，看支离破碎的碎片携带着那可恶的鲜血向四周飞溅。他想告诉他他是个无耻的骗子，然后把他所有的藏酒都搬出来，大醉淋漓直到连自己的名字都记不起来。

 

可是他没有。

 

“很好......”他说到，“......就为我做这一件事吧......你可以带着你的血离开，就当作是我死前行的最后一次善。”他苦涩地笑了，玻璃杯中的一滴滴液体顺着他的食道滑下，又辣又苦又涩，灼伤了他的口腔，搅得他五脏六腑痛苦不堪，让他几乎忍不住呕吐的欲望。“如果彼得问起你对我说了什么...不，当彼得问起你对我说了什么...我希望你能够小小的撒一个谎，说你将血液给我了，而我手下的科学家们也正在争分夺秒地研究解药，最后告诉他一切，都有希望。”

 

“哈利......”蜘蛛侠用难以被人捕捉的声音喃喃道。莫名地，哈利觉得这时的蜘蛛侠是真正地为他的伤痛而感到悲伤——真诚的没有一丝虚假。可他想象不出，此刻，男人藏在那可笑的面具下的脸上究竟是一种怎样的神情。不过他已经不在乎了。这个可以说是宝贵的瞬间，他只想一个人呆着，被他自己的情绪捆绑起来，被他自己的可怕的即将到来的死亡压制住咽喉。

 

他想成为该死的自私的乳臭未干的小屁孩，就像是所有人都那么认为的一样。他就是想一个人呆着。

 

独自蜷缩在他该死的昂贵的沙发上，干一瓶伏特加昏睡过去，或者是直接酒精中毒算了。随便哪个先发生，他都无所谓了。

 

“不！”他带着哭腔嘶吼着，玻璃杯被‘砰’的一声砸在地上，“从这里出去！从这里出去然后当彼得问起你对我说了什么，你告诉他！一切都顺利！告诉他你给了我你的血！对他撒谎啊！告诉他我会活着的！告诉他......”

 

“一切都有希望。”

 

“哈利，你会活着......我很确信......”

 

“你撒谎的对象不是我，蜘蛛侠。”他突然用一种尖酸刻薄的语气感叹道，身体慢慢地挪到几分钟前睡在上面的皮沙发上，他紧紧地蜷住了自己的身体，背对着那个被他的朋友叫做英雄的人。“我觉得你应该离开了。”说完这句话后，像是完全把自己同外界隔绝一般，他闭上了眼睛。

哈利等了一会儿，也许是好久，直到最后他终于听到独属于蜘蛛侠离开时划过空气的声音。也只有在他不再感到这个房间里有他人给他施加令人窒息的压迫感，他才允许自己在哀伤痛苦之中睡去。

 

**I wonder if I will never see your face again**

**And I know that I will find a way to shed my skin**

这条深绿色的围巾对比着他白皙的皮肤显得十分可爱，有点过于宽大的大衣很好的隐藏了他右手手腕上两片枯死的皮肤，也掩盖了不到三周，他到底骤然瘦到了怎样的程度。一点技术高超的化妆，隐瞒了他由于病毒扩散到了左颧骨而带来的不健康的青白脸色。

 

如果那天他能顺顺利利地打完那局牌，彼得就不会知道他的疾病不仅没有被治愈，而且已经在以一种能打破记录的惊人速度扩张。他的父亲直到35岁才在身理上展现出了逆转增生录的踪迹，而现在他还没满25岁

 

哈利知道在他不仅有奥斯本“赠与”他的遗传病，还有从他母亲那里遗传的抵抗力低下的虚弱基因。如果他没有算错的话，他连诺曼死前享受过的二十多年得体而健康的时光都没有，而且他，估计是等不来自己的三十岁生日了。这可真不是什么好的结局。

 

他从浴室里的镜子前转身离开，走向了自己的房间。他的智能手机躺在他大床的正中央，不停地震动着，于是他跪在床上拾起了手机。

里面有两则短信。

 

一则来自菲利西亚。

 

_ 明天下午4:35，执行董事会会议。 _

_ 务必不要迟到。 _

 

哈利微笑着读着这条简讯，有时候菲利西亚看起来倒是更像是他的老板而不是什么秘书。她是极少数依旧活着的但是知道他的疾病的人之中的一个，并且作为一名私人秘书，她将照顾他身理与心理作为她工作中的重要一部分。在过去的两周里，她约了两名医术高超同时又小心谨慎嘴巴严实的医生来照顾疾病带给他的最基础的部分——比如虚弱，或者是体重的减轻。哈利很庆幸他在父亲的一队前秘书中找到了这样一位好伙伴。而且当年诺曼几乎都没有给予她太多的信任，也从不把她当一个真正的具有才能的秘书对待。他绝不会重蹈覆辙。菲利西亚已经是他将来的一部分，一个他知道的不久就会被需要的人。

 

另一则来自彼得。

 

_ 嗨！我就是想确认一下如果今晚依旧不行，你仍然感觉不太舒服，我们总是可以推迟到另一天的。 _

 

哈利蹙眉盯着手机的屏幕，实际上他今天早上糟糕极了。当他起床去冲一个冷水澡来清醒清醒时，冰冷刺骨的水就像是上万把尖锐的小刀刺穿他的皮肤，让这无色透明的液体染得血红。他知道疾病已经让他的皮肤愈发脆弱了，现在的他可么有那么强壮到用冷水澡消灭醉宿带来的影响。

 

然后，当他尝试着去吃早饭时，他无法拿稳任何东西。

 

不论怎样，他不想让彼得发现这些微不足道的小插曲就让他能装腔作势多久就做多久吧，彼得没必要知道任何事。

 

于是哈利回复了一条简讯：

 

_ 当然了你这个笨蛋，今天晚上八点，可不要让我久等。 _

 

**It is simple I know that I will suffer in the end**

没有哪一个夜晚比它更糟糕了。在蜘蛛侠将它抛弃的两个月之后，哈利像是得了帕金森一般时不时地颤抖，强烈到让人无法呼吸的疼痛时常席卷他的全身，进食都变的十分的艰难，淋浴也完全成为了一个问题，这些日子里，他只能泡在自己的浴缸里。当然这并不能让他感到愉快，实际上他是十分厌恶的，因为这似乎时刻不昭示着他的正在逐渐恶化。他想知道他的父亲倒是怎样才能想方设法活到四十岁的，不过他身上来自母亲的虚弱基因放肆地嘲笑着这个愚蠢的问题，哦对了，还有他糟糕的抽烟与酗酒问题。

 

那天晚上他与彼得相约在一家格温在去英国前频繁光顾的韩国餐馆，在那里他们享受了一场非常棒的晚餐。哈利尽可能地少吃，彼得也假装没有发现自己的好友是有多么消瘦。

 

麻烦事在这个夜晚的最后来了。

 

彼得希望他能够配哈利回他的公寓，于是他们并肩走着，温暖的灯光洒在他们的肩头。他们交流着一些没啥营养的话题，两个人嬉笑着互相拌嘴。然后不被期待的事就发生了。

 

一阵猛烈的咳嗽突然爆发出来，他咳得像是要把肺给咳出来。彼得不知所措地站在他的身边，担忧的脸上还存在着一种难以琢磨的悲伤神情。哈利在咳嗽的间隙艰难地呼吸着，整个人深深地蹲了下去，腹部紧紧贴着自己的大腿，手本能地死死压抑住嘴巴。

 

大概两分钟以后，哈利渐渐停了下来，在他们周围围了一群或是好奇或是关心的人，彼得蹲在人群中间，一下一下地抚摸着他病重的朋友的背部，感受着他突出的脊椎，好像这样就能把他的疾病带走似的。半晌，哈利终于有了力气把颤抖着手从嘴上移开，他可以听到彼得持续均匀的喘息声就在他的耳旁，温暖的雾气轻轻拂过他的面颊。彼得的脸凑近了一点，哈利可以看见他脸上细细的绒毛，彼得死死地盯着他的手，以及手上令人心悸的血迹。

 

“哈利......”彼得小心翼翼地呼唤道。

 

“我没事，彼得......没事，没事。”哈利不容置疑地打断了彼得，他熟练地从口袋里拿出一块手帕擦干了手上的血迹。“现在扶我起来。”

 

“哈利......你说过你现在正在借蜘蛛侠的血进行治疗的。”在他拉着哈里的手腕扶他起来时，他询问道。

 

“那是实话，不过现在只是，暂时还有些糟糕。不过不要紧，我的科学家们正在研究解药，一切都会好起来的，”说着，他将一只胳膊搭在了彼得的肩膀上，“我可是哈利奥斯本呢，富有的奥斯本怎么可能没法用钱买来所有顶尖的科学家，让他们一起研究蜘蛛侠的血呢？”哈利露出着一种特别无害的笑容，蓝色的眼睛像是风信子的花瓣一般温柔。“现在能把我送回家吗？我明天还有会呢。”

 

“哈利，我不相信......”彼得尽力地反驳道。

 

“嘘。”哈利将冰冷的手指抵在彼得温暖的嘴唇上，“我很好。”说罢，他低着头盯着自己的脚尖，几分钟后他突然抬头盯着天空，彼得的手臂紧紧环绕着他脆弱的肩膀。“我的天啊，我简直不敢相信——看在上帝的份上——我竟然穿着阿玛尼的限量款正装倒在了地上！”

 

他们走回了他的公寓，彼得坚持陪他一晚，可是哈利却用隐私和不想要过度的保护这样站不住脚的借口义正严辞地拒绝了他。最后在哈利的坚持下，彼得只好离开。他离开的时候，脸上带着一种四层的深切关心，和难以察觉的悲伤与自责——就好像他犯了什么无法原谅的错似的。

 

**Fast I fade away**

**It’s almost over**

**Hold on**

五个月之后，哈利试着用自己的银行账户，不过失败了。于是他打电话给菲利西亚让她帮忙，她尝试了一下顺利使用之后告诉哈利密码并没有更改。只是哈利却记不起来了。

 

一些检查表明，虽然现在大脑的损伤还不太严重，但总有一天，疾病会带着他的大脑和身体的其他部分一同走向病变。

 

两天之后他打电话给梅婶邀请她共度一顿晚餐，彼得是不会知道真相的，但他希望至少梅婶能够更加客观地知道他接下来要做什么。

 

他尽量预订了一家他所能在纽约找到的最适合的餐厅——档次不是很高但十分隐秘。他知道梅婶讨厌在一个让自己感觉格格不入的地方花太多时间。他希望能让她感觉自在些，同时也不能被那些记者逮到。想想一下如果被抓拍到他在一个不符合奥斯本奢侈生活的便宜餐厅与一位女士吃饭，接下来的一段时间各大报纸杂志会对他进行不眠不休的纠缠。

 

“哦，哈利！”梅婶用力地拥抱了哈利，这让他有点不适地皱了皱眉。“天啊，看看你，”梅婶用自己温暖粗糙的手包裹住了哈利的手，她微微离开一点距离，上下打量着他，“你真的是太瘦了。”

 

哈利看着梅婶慈祥的面庞，突然有一种想哭的冲动。“好久不见啊，梅婶。”他腼腆地笑了，在梅婶松开了他的手之后为其拉开了椅子，“见到你真的是太棒了。”等到梅婶就坐，哈利才坐在了她对面的位置。片刻后两名侍者过来了，一位持着两盘意大利面，另一位捧着一瓶红酒。

 

“哈利你不用劳烦的。”梅婶眼角含笑地责备道。

 

“这不麻烦。”

 

“那好，如果你答应下次来拜访我我就不追究这个了。我可以给你做你最喜欢吃的烤薄饼，想要多少有多少。”

 

哈利乖巧的笑了笑：“那是当然。”

 

他们在一种令人轻松的安静氛围中结束了正餐。但在两位侍者将盘子拿走并摆上看起来十分精致昂贵的甜点时，梅婶打破了这份寂静。

 

“哈利，发生了什么？”她询问道。声音里带着一份独属于母亲的爱与关切——这是哈利童年里深深爱着的东西。

 

“梅婶......”

 

“不要试着对我撒谎，年轻人，你大概比彼得会打太极的多，但是你要知道，一位母亲总是会知道她们的孩子是不是在冲她说谎。”

 

哈利深吸了一口气，像认命一般地叹息道：“我快死了。”

 

刺耳尖锐的声音划破了哈利的耳膜，梅婶一下子站了起来，她难以置信看着哈利，最后在哈利的沉默中转化为一种悲悯的神情。她走到哈利身边，哈利感觉到梅婶纤细却又充满力量的温暖的手臂环绕着他僵硬的脖颈。“天啊，哈利，我的孩子......”她含着泪水喃喃道。哈利沉默着放任梅婶拥抱着他，许久他推开了她。梅婶复杂地看了他一眼，然后回到了自己的座位。

 

“其实还好啦，梅婶。我......已经习惯这个事实了。它是极端的，遗传的，你知道，父亲也是这么死的，不过.....如果我计算无误......我大概只剩三四年了，当然如果幸运女神垂青，五年也是有可能的。” 梅婶瞪大了眼睛捂住嘴，眼泪汹涌地流淌在她的面颊像是川流的溪水，滑落的温热液体打湿了搭在膝盖上的餐巾。哈利起身拿着餐巾擦拭着梅婶的泪水，罢了，他将温柔地把她布满皱纹的手包裹在自己有些太过消瘦，并且指尖被香烟染得微微发黄的手中。

 

“重要的事情是......我希望，梅婶......我希望你知道我从来不觉得你对我好是为了我的钱；我知道你有多么爱我，无条件地爱我；我还知道除了你和彼得两个，没有人是我所真心爱着的。所以这就是我会把我我遗产的一小部分留给你们两个的原因，它足够让你们过上更好的生活，也足够支付彼得的大学费用。”梅婶是一个多么自尊的人啊，她看起来急于拒绝他的钱，不过一向尊重女士的哈利这次却打断了她。

 

“梅姨，你要知道你和彼得共度了我生命中最美好的时光，即使我知道你不求回报地给予我一切，可这所有我得到的爱都是金钱难以估量的。我想要，我想要即使是死了也知道我爱着的人们都活得好好的。我求您了。”他祈求道，泪水猛然迸发出来。

 

梅婶攥紧了他的双手，脸上露出了一种悲伤到绝望的笑容。

 

哈利支付完账单之后，两个人手挽手离开了餐厅。最后他们来到哈利叫来送梅婶回家的车前，他亲了亲她的脸颊，握住了这位能被他称之为母亲的女士的双手。

 

“梅姨，我最后的请求是不要告诉彼得今晚发生的一切，他不知道发生了什么，他依旧相信我能够被治愈，至少眼下......让他抱有希望。”

 

**Slow I suffocate** ****  
**I'm cold and broken** **  
** **Alone**

哈利缓慢而吃力地吸了一口烟，浓浓的尼古丁就是这周他选择用来麻痹身体的毒药。哈利眼神放空着，脑子里空空的。这是法国烟还是英国烟来着？他真的说不出有什么区别。说实话，近来他已经对很多东西感到模糊无法辨别了。

 

他静静地坐在自己公寓的阳台上，只有一张薄薄的白色床单包裹着他赤裸的身体。他将视线重新投在了没有星星的夜空，曼哈顿过于明亮的灯光让这夜空盈盈发亮。人们都说，孟买的夜晚亦或是巴西的夜空是多么的令人心驰神往，它就在那里自然地美好着，所包揽的那些星星不动声色地，就这样安静地在夜空中等着你，等着你的目光在他们身上停留。要知道哈利去过太多地方，所以他应该对这样的观点有个正确的态度，可这些天他实在是不能让自己的思想停留在太多地方了，仿佛下一秒他的大脑就要超负荷了。

 

哈利呼出了一大口白色污浊的烟，它们在空气里飘飘荡荡，最终散向不知名的远方。他感到自己的肺在强烈地抗议，不过他也都无所谓了，反正都快死了，想干点什么就干什么吧。

 

对啊，反正都快死了。

 

在他的床上，是一个昨夜他从酒吧里随意捎回来的男孩，他正安静地睡着。他们进行了一场迅速的没有任何承诺的一夜情，埃提亚尼，克劳德，或者是其他什么名字，他对自己的皮肤没有发表任何疑问，甚至亲吻了每一处被病魔染指的地方，这有些过于亲密了，对于一场纯粹的一夜情来说感情也太充沛了一些。

 

它理应是很棒的，它是大部分人都所寻求的性爱：快乐的，亲密的，控制欲与忠犬、疼痛与快感的巧妙混合。

 

但他什么都没感受到。

 

他的身体就像从前在那一样现在依然在那，可是他的灵魂却不知飘到了何方，它飘荡到了那顿对于他的品味来说太过廉价的晚餐，飘荡到了他与彼得不得不提早打道回府的人多到离谱的旅游胜地，它漫步在没有营养的言语笑话中，肩膀隆起的肌肉上，在明明特别专业的相机却拍出的糟糕照片之间。

 

它就在过去的八年里，现在准备去他还剩下的五年或六年中。

 

“你在吸烟。”他听到了空气在流动，然后便是面具男透过布料发出的有些沉闷的声音。哈利自顾自地又吸了一口烟，将手抵在脑袋上，香烟燃烧出的白色烟雾形成了一层若隐若离的天然屏障，横在他与蜘蛛侠之间。蜘蛛侠用蛛网稳定自己的身体，真是奇怪，就这么几根细细的丝线，看起来随时都会断掉，可他却做到了。

 

“对啊。”他回答到，烟雾从鼻腔中喷吐出来。

 

“你不应该这么做，这对你的健康没有一丝好处。”他的声音听上去担忧极了，他的语调中竟然还蕴涵着责备。哈利在内心嗤笑着，他倒是奇怪了蜘蛛侠哪来的权利来责备他？

 

“哦，拜托！我都快死了！”他夸张地感叹道，然后大笑起来——这笑声真是又苦涩又虚张声势。

 

“哈利，我也拜托，你知道我没法给你我的血。”

 

“很好，很好，很好！”他大声嚷嚷着，“我知道啊！我知道这些操他娘的借口！不过我就不知道了你现在在这是要做什么呢？”他用一种令人心寒的眼神扫视着蜘蛛侠，狠狠将香烟燃着的一段碾在了阳台的柱子上，留下了焦黑的痕迹，触目惊心。

 

“我昨天看到你和一个男的离开了酒吧，所以想确认一下你还好吗。”

 

“一切都很好，一切都棒呆了，我现在就跟五个月前你留着我去死时感觉一样好。所以，现在，我求你再让我一个人呆着成吗？”哈利愤怒地咆哮着。

 

“你认识那个人吗？”蜘蛛侠不死心地继续问着，尽力不去在意直冲他来的滔天怒意和......恨意。

 

“我知道他喜欢波旁（极端保守分子），喜欢在亲吻你的嘴唇厚轻咬它们，我知道他的亚麻色头发是染的，他是个欧洲人，玛丽贝尔或者......哦等等，这些是姑娘的名字。”他自己咯咯地笑了起来。

 

“哈利，这一点都不安全......”

 

“安全？所有想杀死我的人都得他妈乖乖排在这该死的，吞噬着我身体的东西后边！”哈利再次冲着蜘蛛侠吼叫道，他一下子拉开了裹紧的床单，大滴的眼泪滴落在他病态的躯干上，形成了一条小小的河流，隔开了长在他青白皮肤上触目惊心的绿斑。

 

蜘蛛侠倒吸了一口冷气。哈利没有再去管他，他重新将自己包裹在床单里，慢慢转身走回了公寓。“现在请你离开吧。”他请求着，声音颤抖到支离破碎。

蜘蛛侠犹豫不决地注视了哈利好一会儿，最后还是伸出手射出一张蛛网跳跃着离开了。

 

哈利回到了床上，朱利安或者皮埃尔从身后抱住了他，强壮健康的手臂环绕在他花茎一般纤细的腰间，十分知趣地没有说一句话。

 

我想彼得了。

 

哈利漫无目的地盯着床头柜上插在玻璃瓶里的小花。

 

**It’s hopeless, the end will come and wash it all away**

**Forsaken, I live for those I lost along the way**

在与梅婶交谈的两个月之后，哈利偶然发现了他的父亲在一所名叫雷文克劳夫的精神病院做的实验，这座精神病院属于奥斯本工业，也同时是收容了几个月前发生严重事故的公司电工——麦克斯的地方。

 

麦肯向他保证过麦克斯正在由最优秀的医生进行治疗，他的律师团也在为提供麦克斯狄龙尽可能完善的赔偿方式而负责。哈利之前没有担心过这件事，于是就让这个方案通过了。他太过关注于他的病痛和他所痛恨的事物了。

 

所以他相信麦克斯被好好对待了。

 

不过可惜一切都是谎言。

 

麦克斯正在饱经折磨，他正在被人残忍地剥夺去为人的资格。哈利不会允许这样的事发生。

 

接下来的三星期，哈利与菲利西亚一同进行了高强度的工作，他们在奥斯本企业的雷达下工作了日日夜夜，几乎没有睡眠，只为寻找尽可能多的证据，多到能将麦肯、圆桌上默许这件事的其他商人和他父亲的律师们定罪。

 

最后在第四个星期，他们成功地整理了证明哈利无罪的有利坚定的做有必要证据：病人们入院的确切时间和他成为奥斯本CEO的日子。没有一项是相符的，即使一切关系到雷文克劳夫的事情背后都笼罩着奥斯本这个名字，但哈利奥斯本却一次都没有被提到过，不像是麦肯的名字，许多其他科学家的名字还有坐在这个圆桌上大部分与会者的名字。

 

雷文克劳夫的大门在这个月末永远地关闭了，哈利与秘书菲利西亚出席了现场，为影响到病人与他们的家庭而深表歉意，并由衷地祝愿所有离开雷文克劳夫的病人们都能被人性地对待。此外他还提到所有即将入院雷文克劳夫的大人和孩子都会有些变动，他已经让菲利西亚给韦斯特切斯特打过了电话一同商讨此事。

 

他也向泽维尔天赋少年学校发了一张支票和信件以示感谢。

 

然后他去见了麦克斯。麦克斯是一个被限制在复杂的拷刑装置里的可怜人，哈利可以清晰地看到他眼中的孤独与仇恨，这也是让他下定决心的原因。

 

“嘿。”他十分随意地向麦克斯打着招呼，手插在口袋里，不是特别自然的冷漠态度恰好藏住了他对面前场景的厌恶态度。

 

麦克斯缓缓地低下头来，他病态的眼睛注视着哈利一个人，这让哈利有一种浑身冰寒想要转身就逃的错觉。

 

“你是谁？”麦克斯毫无兴趣地问道，他的声音有一种独特的金属质感，还夹杂着电流噼啪的声响。

 

“哈利奥斯本。”哈利微笑着回答道，露出了洁白整齐的牙齿，眼睛也变得又细又弯。

 

一股电流穿过了麦克斯的大脑，哈利着迷地盯着他大脑与身体在蓝色透明的皮肤下是如何地连接在一起。“我应该杀了你。”麦克斯咬牙切齿地说到。隆隆的咆哮撞击着这个房间。

 

“但你不会这么做。”哈利像是陈述事实一版地讲到。

“为什么我不呢？”

 

“因为你不是个杀人犯，麦克斯。而我也不是你真正憎恨的人，我只是一个拥有着与对你做这样事情的人相同的姓氏的可怜虫。麦克斯，你是个天才，我需要你。”

 

“你需要，我？”他充满希望和惊喜地反问道，因为憎恨电流暴起的外表有些些许变化。

 

“是的，麦克斯，我需要你。”

 

**And I can’t remember how it all began to break**

**You suffer, I live to fight and die another day**

格温史泰西和一个名为爱德华克朗的英国人在一起了，并且在两年之后发来了结婚请柬。在收到请柬的第二天，哈利捎着一瓶昂贵的爱尔兰威士忌和一硬纸箱的德国啤酒出现在彼得和梅婶的公寓。

 

彼得跟着他去了他的公寓，就像是一只好不容易被主人找回来的迷路的小狗，眼睛红红的，衣服也皱巴巴的。

 

他们一边喝酒一边谈笑，又唱又哭，彼得假装没有看见那些面目可憎的绿色疤痕，还有哈利苍白皮肤下清晰而突出的血管。这就像哈利假装没有任何不适关于他那件黑色的短袖是如何暴露他被疾病摧残过的后颈和他病态的消瘦。

 

酒瓶东倒西歪地横在他们中间，彼得盘着腿坐在一个设计奇怪的黑色真皮沙发上，大口地闷着啤酒。哈利懒懒地躺在他通常用来当床用的白色长沙发上，纤细的手指间夹着的香烟散发着缕缕白烟。彼得仔细看了看，发现自己读不出这个香烟的牌子。

 

“你可以去她的婚礼啊，”哈利提议道，“她都邀请你了。”他说完，深深地洗了一口烟，感受烟雾在自己的胸腔里缭绕，尼古丁刺激着自己脆弱的神经。彼得看着他慵懒的模样，不知为何竟感到有些色气。

 

“大老远跑去英国就是去见我前女友跟别人结婚......呃，我觉得我也没钱能在这种事上挥霍。”

 

“实际上......她也请我了，我打算跟麦克斯一起去，所以.......你可以跟我们一起啦......”哈利暗示到，从沙发上坐起了身，弯着腰随便捡了地上的一瓶伏特加，右手拿起一个玻璃杯，烟依旧夹在他的指缝间。

 

“麦克斯？麦克斯狄龙？你们俩，啊，你知道......？”彼得看上去纠结极了，想说什么却又说不出口，不知是因为尴尬还是酒精的作用而涨红了脸。

 

“男朋友？情人？”哈利一脸调侃地问到，看到彼得明显更不自在后便哈哈大笑起来，“不，才不是你想的那样呢。麦克斯是我的手下，类似顾问啊，咨询师什么的。当然啦，保镖也是作为他顾问身份的一部分，就像菲利西亚不仅当秘书还当保姆呢。你看看，你们一个个都觉得一放我一个人呆着我就要就地蒸发了。”他瘪了瘪嘴，哈出一大口烟，形成了一种特别具有舞台戏剧性效果的屏障。

 

彼得绕开了哈利的最后一句话，说道：“嗯，我还是想去看看。”

 

哈利微微翘起了嘴角，笑得又无辜又勾人，带着让彼得不禁皱眉的糜烂气息，让他觉得这笑容背后并没有什么值得人快乐的事，虽然他看上去美极了。

 

“英国啊，”这个词汇在他的舌尖玩弄着，他将烟头直接摁灭在酒杯里的伏特加中，“我在那里失去了我的第一次。”

 

彼得看上去惊呆了，哈利看着他呆坐在那的模样忍不住好笑地移向了他，他如琉璃般剔透的水蓝色眼珠被一层雾气笼罩着，是一种酒精与烟草混合产生的效果。他们就这么无声地从对方的眼睛中看到自己，只到最后彼得一下子别开目光打破了这旖旎的气氛。这就有点尴尬了，不巧的是彼得完全不知道如何化解这份尴尬。

 

哈利慢慢挪到彼得的身旁坐下，脑袋抵着他的肩膀，细细软软的发丝让彼得感觉脖子里痒痒的。

 

“他叫杰克，”他舔了舔下唇，继续说道，“那年他20岁，我正好15。当时我想他应该是负责带着寄宿学校的新生们参观校园的人，我也不知道我之后会像发现新大陆一般——发现自己喜欢男人，”他盯着地板笑着，好似这是他听到过最荒谬的笑话，“我们的年龄......知道这件事的人都企图把我们扳回正轨，我也不知道自己在做什么，也不知道什么才是他们所说的正确。我甚至不知道对方需要带安全套，其他人肯定说他这是在虐待我，不过真相么......”哈利抬起头，撞进了彼得的目光中，“我享受其中的每一分，每一秒。”他说道，尽情享受着每一个单词的发音，他的声音像是深夜里旋律轻快的私语，让彼得停止了呼吸。

 

于是他们相吻了。

 

**Fast I fade away**

**It's almost over**

**Hold on**

对于那个亲吻，事后两人都没有做任何解释，就好似那个夜晚什么都没有发生一般。彼得将其归咎于酒精误人，而哈利决定彻彻底底无视它。

 

令人惊讶的是，事后他么之间的关系也没有变得僵硬。

 

彼得依旧爱着格温，哈利也没有兴趣成为任何人生命中的备胎——就像是在他不幸的童年和青春期中不幸地成为他父亲生活中第二个，第三个，或者是第四个不值一提的人。

 

上天选择了自已喜欢的步伐，病毒的扩散似乎在哈利的背部减缓甚至是停了下来，但他不允许自己抱有希望。

 

他依旧用着宽松的衣服和私人定制的围巾遮掩着自己的身躯，仍然用化妆品掩盖他的病态，还是泡在浴缸里而不是痛痛快快地冲一个澡。

 

原罪是无尽之蛇，从他的内里开始将他整个人吞噬。哈利已经完全习惯这一点了，连一秒钟都不像花在这可悲的想法上。这下连他自己都要为自己拍手叫好了，你看看，现在这种想法都不会使他感到愤怒了呢。

 

两个月之后，哈利，彼得和麦克斯一起前往了伦敦。

 

坐在奥斯本工业的私人商务客机中，麦克斯正在静静等待着。他穿着一身帅气的制服，表情十分严肃，周身散发出沉稳而强大的气息让他像是披上了新的一层皮肤。他看上去与一年前被蜘蛛侠“拯救”的电光人判若两人。

 

“麦克斯，彼，麦克斯，彼。”哈利站在中间向双方摊着手介绍着，看上去漫不经心的他浑身弥漫着一种享乐般的优雅与从容，这样的哈利是彼得从来没有见过的。

 

在旅途中，哈利明显感受到了空气中令人谨慎紧绷的张力，彼得肯定是在为即将要看到自己喜欢的女孩和别人步入婚姻殿堂而感到无可奈何的愤恨，麦克斯则是紧盯着哈利，为他跟除他意外的人呆在一起而感到戒备。

 

“所以.......英格兰，嗯？”哈利开口道，“你知道，我喜欢英国，就像是所有人一样......哦，上天！这听上去像个傻帽的观光客！”他微笑着，烟头亮了起来，“还有那些男人们！我的意思是，谁不喜欢英格兰绅士啊？想想那些令人沉醉的优雅与良好的礼仪！”他有点夸张地赞叹道，白烟从他张开的唇间泄露了出来，“不过话说回来，我还是更喜欢巴西，我发誓没有哪里的姑娘比巴西的更迷人了。”哈利仰着头看着机舱的天花板，彼得似乎也没有那么生气了，凑近了一些专注地听着哈利的故事，麦克斯显然不想打断自家上司的喋喋不休，所以只好在嘴唇上挂上小小的弧度安静地聆听着。“在巴西啊，姑娘们简直就像是神话里提到的女神，有着让人难以置信的的魅力，巴西的女人才不会因为那些所谓的模特标准而委屈自己的身体，成为一张纸片。她们有皮有骨，有血有肉......”

 

这场旅途不知何时完全没了一开初的不适气氛。

 

在机场，格温与一个有着温顺的姜黄色卷发的男人等待着。哈利能够想象在格温眼中这个男人是怎样的：修长，强壮，会说话的湖绿色眼睛，还有那种温暖到让你忍不住回眸一笑的微笑。

 

哈利还注意到，就在她们像其他旅客一样站在机场的中央时，周围形形色色的人像是看着马戏团小丑或是奇异秀怪人一般盯着麦克斯，这其中还包括了格温的未婚夫。哈利总是尽可能的在麦克斯出现在公共场合时表现的毫无波动，作为一种用行动表明自己对他的鼓励。

 

“这是麦克斯。”他一边说着一边用手臂搂着这个大只的男人，“官方的来讲他是我的保镖，不过么，实际上就是个处处管我的老妈子。”

 

麦克斯低声嘀咕了些什么，可声音实在太轻，导致大家都没有听清便被机场里来来往往的气流带走了。

 

彼得走上前，他在格温的面颊上轻吻了一下，然后给了她一个有点太过亲密的拥抱，好笑的是之后他还神一般用力地和爱德华握了握手，让对方的表情有一丝扭曲。哈利也与格温来了一个吻面礼，只不过给爱德华的那个，有点湿呼呼了。

 

“啊，我爱死英格兰男人了。”他笑着打破了沉寂，大家——甚至是路过的英国人听到后都欢快地笑出了声。所有人，哦，除了麦克斯和彼得。

 

“不过我实际上是爱尔兰人。”爱德华眨了眨眼睛。

 

“我不管，反正我都喜欢。”

 

**Slow I suffocate**

**I’m cold and broken**

**Alone**

结婚典礼上，彼得与格温跳了一曲华尔兹，不过比他们更抢眼的是哈利和麦克斯这一对搭档。哈利不顾旁人目光坚定地握着麦克斯被手套包裹住的手，与其翩翩起舞，旁边是爱德华在与他的母亲共舞——那是一位可爱的白肤金发的女士，年龄看上去也就45岁。哈利朝她眨了眨眼睛，作为对下一支舞的暗示。

 

偶然间哈利发现彼得和格温离开了房间，他知道彼得的道德指南针可是超乎常人的坚定，他可不认为彼得会是哪种会在婚礼上对新娘行不适之事的人渣，可是同时，哈利也清楚的明白彼得依旧爱着格温。

 

这实在是件奇怪的事情，你想想，一个男人，在两年不见之后依旧深爱着一个女人。

 

这也不算太奇怪......他不也在八年的不曾相见、两年的无所回报后依旧沉醉于同一个男人。

 

爱真的是一个奇怪的东西。

 

哈利跟着他们来到一个荒无人烟的角落，他也不明白自己这种尾随行为是出于何种目的，只好用阻止彼得犯什么愚蠢的错事来作为理由，一遍遍的告诉自己。

 

他们在争吵，格温因为愤怒而染红了双颊，瞪大的眼睛透露出咄咄逼人的气息，她天性快活甜美的连带上了一张混合着怒火和难以理解的面具她精致的双手紧紧攥着她的裙摆，身体微微颤抖。

 

“你难道从没告诉过他你到底是谁吗？”哈利听到她问道。

 

“格温，”彼得说到，踌躇着试探地握住了她的手，格纹并没有挣脱。“你知道我不能，”他哽咽着说道，“我不能置他于危险之中。”

 

哈利微微地皱眉蹙额，看到格温姣好的面庞被一种极力忍耐的怒意而扭曲。“危险！？哈哈。”最终她不怒反笑，一声声刺耳极了，“彼得！他快死了！”

 

莫名的情绪沿着哈利的尾椎向上蔓延，他感觉自己马上就要知道什么了，他的太阳穴突突地跳着，手忍不住地发抖，他紧绷着身体，像是等待最终的审判。

 

“我当然知道他要死了！”彼得崩溃地哭了出来，“我不知道该怎么做啊！！我感觉我的心也快死了！”他抽泣着，用力地吸着鼻子，“除了再一次失去他我还能做什么啊？？”

 

格温的脸柔和了下来，她咬着自己的下唇，用一种悲悯的目光看着捂脸痛哭的彼得。而一旁的哈利已经对这场谈话感到了恐惧。

 

“至少你可以试着拯救他。”她轻柔地说着，如果哈利没有记错，那是与梅婶一般的语调，“如果蜘蛛侠的血液真的是治愈的关键，那你就给他。你是个天才，我也是，哈利当然也是，你知道他在最好的学校接受的教育。如果你的血液是解药，但同时又那么危险，那我们可以一起努力让它不再有害。”她鼓励地说着。

 

哈利像是被雷击中在原地，脑子里无法再想其他的任何东西。在那一刻，他感到一句话在他的脑海里肆无忌惮地跳着蹦迪：“如果你的血医师治疗的关键——”“如果你的血医师治疗的关键——”“如果你的血医师治疗的关键——”如果你的血液是治疗的关键——蜘蛛侠的血就跳动在他最亲密的朋友的血管里。

 

彼得派克就是蜘蛛侠。

 

彼得依旧在抽泣。

 

格温盯着他。

 

天啊，格温正盯着他，傻傻地张着嘴，眼神里透露出惊讶和负罪感。

 

时间一分一秒地的过去了，终于彼得微微转过了身，徇着格温吃惊的眼神看去，他那双充满泪水，惊骇与负罪感的棕色眼睛直直地撞上了一双与他同样惊慌的水蓝色双眼。

 

哈利当天就和麦克斯离开了伦敦。而彼得在两天后也回到了美国，乘坐的仍然是奥斯本公司的飞机。

 

**Fast I fade away**

**It's almost over**

**Hold on**

彼得尽力祈求着哈利的原谅，他说他可以提供自己的血，他保证在他的实验室里研究到他生命的最后一刻——只要他能救他。

 

那一天，彼得以蜘蛛侠的身份出现在窗口，麦克斯见到后愤怒地与其厮杀起来，用尽全身力气置他于死地。电鸣残影交错地穿插在蛛丝之间，爆炸声带来了绚丽的蓝色火花，像是一场极为壮丽的表演，表演者是哈利生命中举足轻重的两个人。

 

不过哈利并没有阻止他们。

 

相反，他靠在自己最喜欢的那张椅子上，被厚厚软软的毯子包裹着身体，噪音让他皱了皱眉，身子忍不住再往毯子里缩了些，他尝试不要睡着——知道他真的意识一片模糊了。

 

醒来的时候，彼得不再挂在窗上，他出现在他公寓的门口，外套和运动裤又脏又破。他看起来很久没有刮胡子了，原本干净的面庞现在看起来乱糟糟的，让人想到独自驾驶在一望无际的西部荒原所看到的景色：干枯稀疏的杂草，黄色的土地，还有上面几近干涸的河床。他的眼睛里布满血丝，，身上还散发着一种廉价的啤酒的味道。在他手里是一支密封的试管，里面有着红色的液体。哈利虚弱地探了探头，又了无兴趣地缩了回去。

 

哈利太累了，累到已经没有力气去恨他了。

 

麦克斯像是被关入囚笼的野兽一般咆哮着，空气里蕴含着克制而极具破坏的力量，这让哈利后颈上的绒毛不禁战栗起来。

 

“够了。”他说，“住手吧。”哈利终于从暖烘烘的椅子上站起了声，抿了抿嘴角，来到了彼得的身前。“我知道，你不会起我不顾的，我知道。”他将全身的重量搭在彼得的身上，凑在他的耳边喃喃自语。

 

彼得干笑了起来，他身上的酒气让哈利有点退缩。

 

“不，永远不会。”

 

哈利拍了拍彼得的肩膀，让他先去冲个热水澡。彼得有点脸红，乖乖地去了。但彼得不认为自己应该花太多时间在洗澡上，于是他草草洗干净自己的身子，关掉水龙头，用浴巾围住了自己的下半身走出了浴室。这时候菲利西亚进来了，给他递过一条裤子和一件看起来就很贵的衬衣，她的表情冷漠极了，仿佛没有东西值得她动感情。

 

然而远远的，房间另一边的哈利却读出她漂亮的黑色眼睛里蕴含的愤怒。

 

“冲澡的感觉不错吧？”她问道，哈利为她言语中浓浓的恶意而不禁一愣。

 

彼得却好似无所察觉，露出了他招牌似的无辜笑容：“是的，哈利的淋浴真的是棒极了。”

 

“很好，知道这个真是太好了，”她勾起了唇角，“特别是在想到奥斯本先生已经连站着淋浴都做不到的时候。”菲利西亚拍了拍自己的裙子，“并不是因为水滴会像刀子般割裂他的皮肤。“她终于说完了，也没什么好继续待的，十分潇洒的离开了。

 

彼得脸上的笑容消失了，麦克斯静静地观察者哈利的反应。哈利无所谓地咯咯笑了，说菲利西亚今天肯定心情糟透了。

 

“我们总会有那么一天心情特别糟糕，”他说道，“即使是世界上最棒的老板身旁的女人也不例外，不是吗？”他的笑容依旧迷人。

 

突然，一盏小灯亮了，于是麦克斯风风火火地离开房间。不一会儿就听见他大声说到埃提亚尼会在今夜拜访。

 

彼得又笑了起来，笑得很难看，他问道：“所以......这伙计，我是说，埃提亚尼，他是你的男朋友？”

 

“谁知道呢。”哈利细细盯着彼得的眼睛，“我可无法接受和一个知道我要死了的人谈恋爱。除非他跟我同病相怜。”哈利的喉咙里发出了有些奇怪的嘘声，“不过根据他的记录，他大概也没有你那天晚上暗示的那一类小毛病。”   
  


哈利再一次看到了愧疚在他朋友的眼睛里舞蹈。

 

“不过埃提亚尼是唯一一个因我的身体而感到厌恶的人，”哈利眯起眼睛，有些陶醉地看着彼得受伤的表情，“现在，你该离开了。”

 

彼得离开了哈利的公寓，就像任何人一样。哈利看着关上的门，捧起了自己的马克杯。他闻到咖啡的香气，里面还倒了半杯的他家的苏格兰威士忌藏酒，他觉得浑身没有力气，于是就喝着不知算是酒还是算咖啡的液体，整整一个下午都在等待晚上埃提亚尼的到访。

 

这个晚上，他第一次让自己的床伴成功占满了他的大脑，而不是让那个他为之沉沦了十多年的男人死占着不放。

 

**Slow I suffocate**

**I’m cold and broken**

**Alone**

哈利在12岁的时候就学会了孤独。不论他在那该死的寄宿学校交了多少所谓的朋友，还是室友天天在那刷存在感，他心口就像破了个大洞，所有的温暖都被一阵风呼啦啦地吹走了。这是他的父亲亲手挖下的，通过暴力地扯断他与他最亲密的朋友之间的牵连。不过大概在别人看来也没多亲密。

 

哈利强迫自己在14岁生日那天习惯孤独，尽管彼得在先前的几年里都认认真真的寄来了祝贺信，只是这次的没来。

 

哈利在17岁的时候发现即使放纵依旧孤独。那是他第一次在一场性爱后醒来，被窝里只有冰冰冷冷的自己，没有另一具温暖的身体。

 

不过作为一名奥斯本就要学会与孤独为友，将孤独作为一种成为真正的奥斯本的象征。

 

哈利其实很感激他已经比同样情况下的男孩们晚一些遇到这位女士。

 

有些资料表明，托尼史塔克在他一出生的时候就被这位女士细心呵护了。

 

长年累月的孤独即使在他濒死之际仍不愿离开。菲利西亚不会和他说话，特别是在哈利为那个轻易进入自己生命却又导致他趴在她的膝盖上哭了一夜又一夜之后。麦克斯没办法在他身后安安静静站三分钟，而不是感到愤怒地想要摔砸东西。这个时候彼得一定会感到尴尬极了，甚至还会傻乎乎地尝试调剂。

 

孤独就停驻在他的胸膛，像是一种持续的病痛，而他麻木充满了他的所有肌肉。究竟让他妄图脱离现实，烟草可以在寒风吹进心里时点上一簇温暖的火焰。

 

表面上来看，这场疾病比所有人所预料的都要更快地杀死他。但倘若有人真的愿意花上一小会儿看看他的内里，他们会知道到底是什么真的在慢慢杀死他。

 

是孤独。

 

埃提亚尼看到了，他在第一次注意到哈利奥斯本三色的眼睛时就看到了，他在那一晚来到他的公寓时看到了。

 

孤独这位有形的女士围绕着这个漂亮的男人舞蹈，第一晚的时候她在，之后的日子也从未离开。她像是一张保护膜，一个强大的病毒，将这个棒极了的男人与真实的生活隔离开来——冰冷，无助。

 

他看到了，他想帮哈利摆脱她。

 

埃提亚尼在与哈利一次做爱之后遇到了菲利西亚，那时这个男孩正熟睡在他的臂膀里，他轻轻抚摸着对方软软的金发，为其赞叹不已。菲利西亚十分美丽，显而易见对哈利有些过度的保护欲了。埃提亚尼几乎是霎那间就明白了为什么那一晚他问她要哈利电话时，她的眼底为何蕴涵着纯粹的鄙夷。

 

埃提亚尼也在麦克斯送雷文克劳夫释放后见了他，那个晚上他进入公寓就迎面被一股强大的电流直呼墙上，滋滋作响的蓝色电流就停留在距离他脸一英尺的地方。

 

他也同样去见了彼得派克，为了没有的爱，为了身上的痛。

 

为了爱人颤抖的唇。

 

就像任何人一样，成为心爱之人宇宙的中心就应该是成为他生命长河中的明星里的一颗。你可以看着镜子里的人影，笃定地告诉自己：“这就是我，我不知道为什么我来到这个世界，我不知道我如何来到这个世界。但这个是我知道了，现在，在此时，在此刻，在此地，我活着。”

 

但称为一个破碎之人宇宙的中心绝非如此，甚至在那些他足够爱自己的日子里他会想着“我可以修补起这个人”“我是足够的”，但他知道事实是什么。

 

加入哈利奥斯本生命中最重要的三个人是天方夜谭，这里面暗藏了太多他不知道的可怖而有错综复杂的关系，想要知道其中的秘密仿佛是一件赫拉克丝的任务。更别提在超能力与高智商之间，这是不可能的。

 

不过在最后，过度保护比顽固自处要强大，爱与友谊终将战胜愤怒与嫉妒。

 

虽然如此，这绝对不是个简单的事情。

 

事实是......

 

最艰难的事情是意识到在这所有的几个人之中，在他们之中，他并不在之于哈利奥斯本最重要的人之列。

 

这样的认识实在是太煎熬太伤人了，有时他会想是不是自己也需要被人环绕。

 

不过......

不过哈利不再看起来孤独了，在大家中间，孤独终于从他的身上离开了。哈利奥斯本从未像现在这样鲜活过。

 

**I am cold and broken**

积日成月，积月成年，然而就算时光这般流逝，他们依旧无法找到完美的解药。一天又一天，彼得整个人看起来虚脱了一般，似乎在不找到解药，下一秒他就会崩溃似的。一天又一天，菲利西亚从哈利手中接过了越来越多的工作，因为哈利变得越发虚弱，他的记忆也被逝去的时光一点点带走了。格温想回到美国来帮助他，可是他不允许。

 

她终有一天会变成一位伟大的女性，但绝不是在美国。

 

一天又一天，麦克斯与他的关系愈发亲密。从他隔壁的房间到他床边的椅子，从一个可利用的朋友到一个值得长期依靠的依仗。哈利知道无论发生了什么，麦克斯都会坚定地陪着他直到最后一秒。

 

埃提亚尼依旧在每天晚上拜访他，就算他知道哈利已经没有进行性事的力气后也没有放弃。

 

他告诉他他爱他。

 

将七天堆积起来就成为了一周，将三十天堆积起来就变成了一个月。疾病终于把哈利奥斯本从内而外都吞噬干净了。

 

而且......

 

那一天，彼得终于研究出了治愈的样本。那一刻，他想把一切的研究用品，一切的试剂，一切的数据，就连这个样本都毁了，可惜他做不到。他只能粗暴的擦拭脸上的泪水，即使已经太晚太晚了，他却依旧努力地笑出来，仿佛他没有哭过也没有想要摔碎这个小瓶子。

 

因为啊......

 

彼得有些步履蹒跚地走进哈利的卧室，他看起来纤细消瘦，但依旧很健康。他穿着蜘蛛侠的制服，他记得自己在搬来做实验之后就对自己发誓再也不会捧这套制服了。不过他并没有带那遮人耳目的头套，穿着那套滑稽的红蓝制服，他终于来到了他朋友的床前。

 

“我想我爱你。”他坐在空荡荡的床边喃喃自语道，“我想我用了我的一生来爱你，可是我自己却不知道。”他像原先一般甜蜜阳光地对着空气笑了笑，“就留着让哈利奥斯本来捅破那层窗户纸吧，他总能想到最棒最戏剧性的点子。”笑容还挂在脸上，可泪水却无法抑制地奔涌而出，“那天晚上，我嫉妒那个欧洲男人。真的，我打从心底的嫉妒。”房间里会没任何回应，唯一声音便是彼得的抽泣，“所有人似乎都重新回到了自己的轨道：菲利西亚绝对是你从未见过的最棒的总裁。这些天来她下达的那些命令都可吓人了，不过有用不是吗？麦克斯现在在为托尼史塔克工作。我想不到一两年，他肯定能成功研究出能供电全纽约的自给供电系统。”他叹息着说道，“梅婶不想用你的钱，但我最后如你所愿说服她了。”他向着一片虚无担保着，“兄弟，你看大家都过的好好的......”他依旧在哭，“我不知道该怎么做，哈利。因为我爱你，我比爱人和其他的人都要多的爱你，可好像我就有那个本事把一切我在乎的搞砸，让我身边我爱的一个个离去！”这是场没有听众的谈话，彼得一拳击碎了床头柜上的花瓶，里面枯萎的花颤颤巍巍地飘落到地上。“这他妈的都是我的错！”他咆哮着，“如果我没有一边纠结一边无所事事地度过那操蛋的两年，我早就找到解药了，你也是不是还会活着？”他站起了身，扫掉了地上破碎的花瓶和小花，只有一些亮晶晶的液体在那静静地躺着。

 

“不过我想你承诺过这个的。”彼得抬起了头，看着窗外初升的太阳，一点点照亮了沉睡的纽约城，“我绝不允许放任人们走向灭亡。”他温柔地笑了，“即使我无法改变结局。”“我是蜘蛛侠，对吧？”彼得再一次带上了自己的头套，“我向你保证终有一天，哈利奥斯本，终有一天。”他从窗户一跃而出，空气流动的呼呼声记录了这位超级英雄美妙的身姿。

  
_ “终有一天蜘蛛侠会成为希望的标志。” _

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 最后我让哈利死了，我可以说这是我一开始就定好的结局。
> 
> 我恨透了彼得在超凡2里的表现！不用脑子就知道哈利绝对不会直接注射他的血而是去找到治愈的方法吧？他可是一个真正的天才。他有着一整个专供生物学遗传学的公司，他么可以解决各种各样的问题。还有那部分，彼得竟然想跟格温一起飞到英国去！然后啥都不做让自己的好朋友等死？
> 
> 于是我想创作一篇文，我要强迫他亲眼见证哈利的痛苦、哈利的死亡，我要让他无法什么都不做，让他置身事内。这就是我对他的惩罚。
> 
> 我相信哈利一定是那种很会欣赏他人的人。他不会因为麦克斯是非人般的电光人而对其鄙夷，我相信他总能看到人们身上有用的一面。
> 
> 这个我得在最后说一下：埃提亚尼是牌皇的中间名。为什么用这个名字就是我的一点点小私心啦。我觉得哈利值得一个热情可爱如牌皇的人来爱。如果哈利有男朋友（除了彼得）也一定要是这么可爱的人啊！
> 
> 我超爱菲利西亚的，我想要她成为一个强大的女王——其实她就是啦。
> 
> 非常感谢你的阅读！


End file.
